Paris Lights
by zedenisse
Summary: The boys will spend their summer with their girlfriends in Paris. I suck in summaries. But the story is good. :  Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie, James/?
1. Chapter 1

New Story. Chapter 1 of Paris Lights.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything. I only own the plot. :)

"DOGS! We're going to Paris," Gustavo announced. James face lit up, and Carlos jumped out in joy. Logan and I we're just speechless.

"How'd happen?" James asked happily. "Well, Griffin moved your concert and first off is Paris, France, you'll be there for one whole month," Gustavo said.

"Really?" Carlos asked. Kelly nodded. "When are we leaving?" Logan finally asked.

"Tomorrow," Kelly said. "What?" We said in unison. School just ended yesterday and we we're hoping we could spend time with our girlfriends before the concert begin.

"Yes, you will leave tomorrow with Kelly, so here's to make it up to you, Griffin allowed you to bring four friends," Gustavo said. We sighed in relief. "Okay, then." I said.

We headed off to Palm Woods fast to inform them. We ran to the four of them. Jo, Camille, Rachael and Stephanie we're seating on the lobby talking about some topic.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said. They waved hi. "We're leaving tomorrow for Paris," Logan said.

"Really?" Camille and Jo asked. I nodded. "and we're allowed to bring four friends, besides my mom and Katie," I said.

"I'm bringing Stephanie," Carlos exclaimed.

"I'll go with Camille" Logan said.

"Rachael,"James said.

"And Jo, you're free for the whole month, right?" I asked. Jo nodded. "So, that leaves it then, we're leaving tomorrow morning at 8" I added.

We ran upstairs and packed our things. Logan still haven't started packing his things. So with James.

"Dude! You gotta start packing up!" Carlos almost yelled at Logan. "Yeah, yeah," he said a bit annoyed.

"Done!" I said after finishing packing. "Logan, you gotta start packing" I added. Logan started to pack. "James!" Carlos yelled. "Finish!" James said.

We left Logan in the room after we finished packing. I saw Mom cooking in the kitchen and Katie on the couch watching some movie.

"Are you boys done packing?" Mom asked. We nodded. "Katie! Start packing!" Mom yelled.

Katie grew a grin on her face. "Fine!" she said before running to her room and start packing.

"Hey, wanna play some video games?" Carlos asked. James nodded. I didn't feel like playing so I got some better plans.

"I'll pass, I'll meet Jo at the pool," I said. They nodded. "Later," I said before going out. I walked through the lobby and saw Jo at the cabanas by the pool. I made my way to her. She got two smoothies on the table.

"Hey," I said. "Hey," she replied. "Finish packing?" I asked.

"Yep," she said before hugging me and handing me the smoothie.

"We wrapped up the whole season for the show so we got the 3 whole months, OFF" she said. I sighed in relief maybe I could bring her on our concerts, it'll take two months, good thing we only got to perform at two countries, France and Germany, so I'm taking her with me, I already asked Gustavo about so, yes, I'll surprise her about it today.

"Good, cuz' you're with me the whole tour," I said. A wide smile drew on her face. "Really? How?" she asked curious.

"I asked Gustavo about it, he said yes, I don't know about the guys but Logan is also bringing Camille with him on the tour," I said. She hugged me tight.

"Thanks, wait, what's the tour taking at?" she asked. "France and Germany, two months one month each country, and we only got 5 shows in every country, I got a lot of time to spend with you," I said. Almost imagining the things that will happen there, in paris we'll go to Eiffel Tower, and stuff.

"Wow, Gustavo is pretty cool these days, isn't he?" she said a little asking. I nodded. and pecked her lips.

"But, we'll spend our time on the bus," she said. "It's fine, we can play some games there," I said.

"Yeah, make sure there's xbox," she said. She played more often with us on the apartment.

"Is your Mom and Katie coming?" she asked. "Yeah, they'll follow next month in Germany," I said after taking a sip. She mouthed a Oh. Suddenly, my phone rang and Jo let me answer it, it's Gustavo.

"Sup? Gustavo," I said. "Are you all prepared? We'll leave at 8 sharp tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, we all are," I said. I heard him sigh on his phone. "Good," he said before hanging up the phone.

"What's it about?" Jo asked when I came back. "Nothing, just about being prepared," I said. We hanged out on her apartment watched a chick-flick movie, played some video games, kissed, some stuff.

"I gotta go, you have dinner at our apartment? Mom said, she prepared something special," I said. She looked up. "Sure," she said. "I'll follow you, I have to change my clothes," she added.

"Okay, I'll see you there," I said before kissing her passionately. I came to our apartment then go to my room which I share with the guys.

"Jo's coming for dinner," I said. "Camille's also coming," Logan said.

"Then that's leaves me, I'll invite Stephanie," Carlos said. Rachael couldn't make it to Paris because she got a new lead role on a film, so she'll have to go for it, James said it was fine but she's inviting her for dinner. Carlos called Stephanie.

"She's coming," he said before tapping his helmet. "Did you already tell Jo about the surprise?" Logan and Carlos asked.

"Yep," I said. Well, Logan texted me that Camille and Stephanie are also coming for the whole tour.

"Boys! Dinner's ready," Mom said. We came down, after pushing eachother on swirly slide, we saw the girls there. We sat down on our chairs.

"Dig in," Mom said. We finished eating and decided to go to bed early because we're leaving tomorrow, well, James said he'll spend time with Rachael now.

We're lying on our beds, I'm listening on my iPod, Logan on his bunk reading some stuff, Carlos watching Spongebob. My phone vibrated from my nightstand, I picked it up saw Jo texted me.

_Knight, better sleep now, we have early flight. I love you – Jo_

I smiled reading it. She knew me very well, everynight listening to my iPod trying to sleep.

_Hey, I'm trying. You better sleep now, as u said we got early flight, love you too babe – Kendall_

I fell asleep listening to my iPod, when I felt someone jumping on my bed, which is Carlos trying to wake me up. My iPod was turned off by Logan I knew it.

"Okay, fine! I'll get up!" I said. Carlos smiled then stopped jumping. Logan still asleep, James is in the shower.

"Looks like I still got one to wake up," Carlos said smirking. Then jumped on Logan's bed. Logan kept on sleeping but Carlos woke him up with a start, I texted Jo, hope she's already awake.

_Taylor, wake up. – Kendall_

After James walked out of shower I was next, after I shower Carlos is next. I dressed up and saw Jo texted.

_Well, good morning sweetie, I'm already up – Jo_

After preparing, ate breakfast which Mom served us again dinosaur shaped chicken, we got down and saw the girls there talking to Kelly.

"Hey," we said. "Good, you're here, we have to go," Kelly said then drived us to the airport, Gustavo's waiting there.

"DOGS! You're here, now we have to go, we'll miss my private jet," he said smirking.

"We're riding on your jet?" Carlos asked excited. "Yes, we will, now get your butts in here," he said leading us to his private jet. We got our own seats, Kelly and Gustavo we're taking care of some stuff in the front, Camille and Logan in the middle with James, and Carlos, Stephanie, me, and Jo are at the back.

We're watching a jack black movie, with popcorns. Jo cuddled up on me. I held her tight. I leaned in and chuckled on her hair.

"Look at Carlos," I whispered and saw Carlos laughing like it's the end of the world. "Yeah," she said.

"He's good, don't worry" I said. Stephanie trying to calm him down a bit. After the movie we played video games and Jo and Stephanie we're reading a book on one table. This is the coolest private jet ever, video games, movies, popcorns, felt like we're just on the bus, we we're like that for hours.

"Dogs! We're here," Gustavo said. "We're coming," we said. Then followed Kelly and Gustavo, wow, two limo parked on the airport.

"Guys, we're going with that limo," Kelly said pointing on the first limo "and you're there," she added pointing on the second one.

"Okay," we said. We took the ride to the hotel, then seeing Gustavo already in his room. Kelly waited for us in the lobby.

"Guys, the girls will stay at other room beside yours," Kelly said holding to key cards. "Jo, Camille and Stephanie, you're staying with me, at the room beside them our room got 3 beds and one extra room on it for me, 3C is ours," she said giving the key card to Jo.

"Guys, your room is beside ours, 4 bed suite just like ours, now you're staying 3D," she said giving me the key card. We nodded and proceeded to our rooms.

When we got in we we're amazed, it's really a suite, and the fridge got pudding inside for free! Carlos saw it and jumped in joy.

Gustavo gathered us to his room, which is the 5-star suite, "Dogs, we're staying here for one whole month, 5 shows, it's all here in Paris, you guys can wander around the city, but make sure there's no trouble," he said. We sighed in relief.

"then, the month-end week we're taking off the road to Germany, don't worry we got xbox and some stuff in there," he said.

"Thanks, Gustavo" we said. He nodded and said we could wander around the city. And Kelly's taking us to dinner later. We got into the girls room.

Jo opened the door for us. The guys entered quick, James playing video games on our suite. That leaves me with Jo on the door.

"Hey," I said. After kissing her. "Hey," she said. Gosh, she's beautiful her hair flowing on her shoulders, and a smile on her face.

"You wanna go around the city? We're near Eiffel Tower," I said kind-of asking her.

"That'd be great, wait for me I'll change," she said. "Okay, I'll go to, I'll pick you up," I said before going to our suite and changed clothes. Then picked up Jo. She's wearing her red headband like Taylor Swift's and a flowery sunsdress with a plaid blue scarf and some flat sandals. She got her hair straight.

"Hey, we're just going around the city, we'll be back, bye," Jo said to Stephanie, Camille and the guys.

"Let's go," I said. She nodded. we walked through the busy streets of Paris, we saw Eiffel Tower standing. Jo's eyes we're amazed so am I.

"Let's go there," she said. I know there's a restaurant there, I think iit's on first and second levels. And I'm taking her there. "Sure," I said.

"Wow, this is big," she said. I nodded in agreement. "Let's go," I said. I took her to the restaurant there. We ate our dinner and decided to go the third level.

"Wow," we both said. "You know, I always wanted to kiss you here," I admitted. She giggled. Then I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"It's good view," I said. "Yeah," she said. We wandered around the city even more, I decided to let her go shop I'll pay for it, since I got one paycheck.

"Really?" she asked after seeing the necklace I bought for her. I nodded. then placed the necklace on her neck. "Thanks, it's beautiful," she said.

"You're welcome," I said then kissing her. "I love you, you know that,"I said. "Well, I love as Carlos love his helmet," she said.

"I love you more than James love his hair," I said after kissing her. As we roamed around the city, goofed around, we stopped at a café and decided to have some coffee before coming back. We got latte. Then got back to the hotel, we had fun but some fans noticed us, Jo and I autographed some fans, well, her show is a international hit, and so as our band.

After dinner, which Kelly took us. I dropped Jo in her suite and headed to our suite and have some rest, we'll have rehearsals tomorrow.

**Jo POV**

We're seating on the couch, while Kelly was out with Gustavo talking to some people about the boys' rehearsal tomorrow. We talked about some things.

"Hey! We kept telling you what we have done with the guys, but you won't tell us what happened with you and Kendall!" Camille said.

"Fine, " I said. "We wandered around the city, he took me to a restaurant at Eiffel Tower, kissed in there, roamed around, goof around some stores, ran in to some fans, we got coffee and we shopped and bought me this," I said then showed them the necklace he bought for me.

"That's so sweet!" They both said. Admiring the diamond necklace he gave me. "Well, you could also wander around the town with the guys, I mean it Eiffel Tower is so beautiful, you'll love it," I said.

We chatted more. Then decided to sleep, as usual our hobby to text eachother before sleeping.

My phone beeped while I was reading the book about Princess Diana, and Camille is on her laptop, Stephanie also on her laptop editing another horror movie.

_Hey, u still up? – Kendall_

I smiled at reading his message. Then decided to text him back. I out down the book secured on my nightstand.

_Hey, yep. Go to sleep you got rehearsals tomorrow. – jo_

Then after a minute he texted back, I wonder what he's doing.

_I don't want to, we're watching spongebob what are ya doing? – kendall_

Camille noticed me stop reading. "Hey, I know you're talking to Kendall can you ask him what Logan is doing, my phone's bat killed," she said. I nodded.

_Nothing, reading. Hey, Camille's asking what Logan is doing – Jo_

_We're all watching spongebob – Kendall_

"They're watching SpongeBob," I said. She mouthed a OH. Then Kelly walked in the suite and checked on us.

"Goodnight, Kelly," we said. The she left.

_Go sleep now you need to rest – Jo_

_Fine, if u also go – Kendall_

_Deal, love you – Jo_

_Okay, sweet dreams love ya babe – Kendall_

Then I go to sleep. We woke up first start in the morning. Camille first then me, then Stephanie. Kelly already left, we knew she's busy with Gustavo. But she did left a note.

_Tell, the boys to meet us for breakfast downstairs – Kelly _

"Okay, then, we'll go wake up the boys," I said. We knew the boys are still sound asleep.

We got in their rooms, as they gave us a duplicate then Stephanie told me what Carlos used to do when waking them up. James is already up so he opened the door for us. We shifted in to their rooms. I got to Kendall the one on the right.

I saw him sleep as if he didn't want anything or anyone to distract hi sleep. He's adorable when he sleeps. Then I got to his nightstand saw his phone's wallpaper was our picture yesterday, the one a waiter took at the restaurant.

The girls texted me taking it as a signal I texted them go, then we jumped on their beds.

I jumped for 3 minutes still, Kendall wasn't awake then a second later he jumped out of bed and saw me. "Good morning, sleepyhead," I said a bit teasing him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I thought you we're Carlos," he said then I leaned in to kiss him. "Well, that's a good morning," he said after I kissed him. I nodded.

I walked out of his room then the girls and I waited at the couch. The boys we're ready when they got out of their rooms.

"Kelly said we'll meet her and Gustavo downstairs," Stephanie said. We all nodded then got down Kendall closed the suite's door, then we followed them.

Gustavo and Kelly announced they boys rehearsal, it's in the later afternoon and we could go shopping. We hanged out at my suite while Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, Camille, and James we're out. We cuddled on the couch.

We played video games and some stuff then the boys rehearsal started we went shopping.

3 hours 5 shopping bags, wow, Paris is super nice place to shop. We stopped shopping and head to a café the one Kendall and I went yesterday. We had our coffees on our table and we were talking about the guys and what happened a year ago, the school-end dance, the dance we're I waited the whole day for Kendall to ask me out. Then my phone buzzed and saw Kendall is calling me.

"I got to take this," I said excusing myself. They nodded.

"Hey," I said. "Can you come here, we had a little something to tell you, bring Camille and Stephanie, too," he said. I heard him sigh. I giggled. "Okay, we'll be there," I said

"Love you, babe," he said. "Love you too," I said befor ewe hang up our phones.

"Hey, the guys said we meet them there now," I said. Then we head off to the rehearsal and saw the guys we're already done. Then we entered their dressing room and saw the guys prepeared something, it's a dinner for six, well, except James who is wandering around the city.

We ate our dinner and head off our different ways. Kendall and I decided to go to museums.

"Thanks, for the dinner," I said. He nodded and before he could say anything I kissed him.

A/N: I'll post the next chapter later. :) Review! If I have some typos sorry for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. As promised this is the chapter two of Paris Lights. Thanks for reading my other stories too, it's really overwhelming. Honestly, I've been busy these days but now I tried to make the next chapter and here it is, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The past two weeks we're sweet, Kendall being his sweet and adorable self. One thing about this guy that I really love, is his understanding. When he saw me cry at the museum the on our second day on Paris, I cried when I saw one painting of the World Trade Center Bombing, the event which lost so many innocent lives, including my father. Everytime I see or hear something about this event I just can't help my self to do this. He comforted me, told me his Dad left them too, after Katie was born. I feel so sorry about Katie, she never met her father. Though, his dad left them, he became stronger. I was seating on our suite, watching Family Guy, well, Camille and Stephanie are out, Kelly is on a meeting with Gustavo. I decided to text Kendall, I was hoping we could hang out while other's are gone, so we'll have our little bonding.<p>

_Hey, can you come here? –Jo_

After a minute or so, my phone buzzed. Yeah, that was it. I knew it was Kendall.

_Hey, sure. That'd be great. –Kendall_

Yay! He's coming. I thought. Then a second later, I heard a knock, I knew it was Kendall. I opened the door, and saw Kendall wearing his beanie covering his blond locks. Wow, he's so cute. I thought. I hugged him.

"Hey," I said. Smiling. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just feeling a little bored," I said. He chuckled. "Yeah, well, you wanna go out? I got something to tell you," he said, smiling wide.

"Sure," I said, and pecked him in the lips. "I'll go change," I said, making my way to my room. Wonder where he's taking me. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a purple strapless top with a clean white cut at the middle, and a silver necklace hanging up to my chest. And let my hair flow around my shoulders and my red beanie. I came out, Kendall was watching Family Guy. He heard the door shut and turned around and smiled, he got up and walked his way to me.

"You look great," he complimented. I smiled before saying "Thanks,"

"Let's go," he said opening the door for me. I walked out first and then he followed. I was really getting curious about what he's gonna do.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, his arms securely warraped on my shoulders. "You'll have to find out," he said. We walked through the streets of Paris smoothly, when he took me to this elegant restaurant, but I don't know what's the reason behind it, so Kendall was right, I'll have to find out for myself. We walked in inside, the waitress guiding us to our reserved seat. Then Kendall held his hands on my eyes, then the lady said goodbye. I opened my eyes, I was really surprised. It was all elegant designed. Kendall, helped me on my seat then he seated. We paused for a few moments when I finally got the guts to speak up.

"What's this?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, just a little surprise, and, you know celebrate our success," he said nervously. Yeah, that's it. I thought.

"Why are you so amazing?" I said almost like asking. "Well, maybe because I also have the most amazing girl I ever met," he said jokingly. I giggled.

"Kendall, I have something to tell you," I said. "What is it?" he asked, confused.

"After your tour, I'll be off for New York for one month, and I'm not gonna see you," I said.

"It's totally fine, one reason for this surprise is to tell you that Gustavo just told us earlier, that we'll be going to New York too, you know have concerts in there, and one in Time Square," he said. I sighed in relief I thought he'd be upset but now we're both happy, we got to spend the time together while going to different places.

"How'd it happen?" I asked. "Yeah, well. You know Griffin, he does some things and now he decided that we take a tour in New York, for one month, then Gustavo allowed us to bring two persons, well Mom and Katie won't go they'll go back to Minnesota about something," he explained. Wow, three whole months with Kendall, this is the life.

"Oh," was all I can say. "And how did you have to go to New York? Is there a new episode to be shoot there or something" he asked. I giggled at his confusion.

"Well, our writer and director decided that we have two episodes to shoot in New York, but Jett won't be in there, because he's filming for his new movie, so that's it" I said then smiled. He smiled back. Dinner went smooth. Well, even though some fans recognized us, they didn't bumped into us. After Kendall took me to the restaurant, we walked again to Eiffel Tower, then to the gardens in there. We stopped and seated at the bench, the stars shined so bright in the sky, it was beautiful. Kendall wrapped his arms around my shoulders, then kissed my head.

"You know one thing that I wanted to do when I see stars?" he asked. I looked up at him, and smiled. His green eyes showing love, having it's usual spark.

"What is it?" I asked. I put my head to his chest. "Well, to say this to the girl I love," he said then looked at me.

"I love you Jo, so so much," he said. I smiled, hugged him. "I love you too, Kendall, you mean the world to me," I admitted. Then I looked at him again, he faced me, then leaned in the next thing I knew is we we're kissing passionately, well, that thing goes around for some minutes, then we broke apart. I smiled at him. We we're looking at the stars, Eiffel Tower at our back, and I'm with him.

"I don't know what to do without you, Jo, I mean remember when I came back from our first tour? When we almost broke up, that showed me I can't forget about you whatever I do, you're always in my mind, in my heart, everywhere, I wanna love you forever," he said. I hugged him tight.

"Yeah, that's a rough one. But you know, when I received your call, about you can't forget about me, I was seating there, relieving every moment we had together, I realized you really are meant for me, we fight sometimes but you know, we get back together later, I swear you're the only guy I'll ever love, I love you more than James loves his hair and Carlos loves his helmet," I finally admitted. A smile grew on his face. I kissed him softly. After we broke apart, I noticed my watch, it was already late, we have to go, the guys have a show tomorrow.

"We have to go, it's already late," I said. He nodded. We walked up to the hotel, I was a bit sad because this great night is going to end, Kendall walked me up to our suite, which was just next door from his.

I kissed him, after a few minutes I broke apart. "Goodnight," I said. He nodded. I kissed his cheek before going to my room, wow, this night is so great.

**Kendall POV**

Finally, I admitted everything. I really want to say all of those from the very start, but I never got the guts, but now, after I told her everything I felt about her, it was great. I'm spending my time with her, in different places. This is one of the best summer ever, spending time with your girlfriend on countries. After I took her to dinner, we decided to take a walk, and it all happened. When she told me that it was late, I felt a little off, I didn't want to end the night. As I take her to her suite which is right next to my suite, and said our goodbyes. I went to my room, and have rest.

"Dude, what happened?" Logan asked. "Nothing," I smirked.

"You know I won't believe that nothing happened, see the look in your face," he said. This guy know very well. "Fine," I said.

"I took her to dinner, told her about the tour in New York, she told me she's gonna be there for a month, because of New Town High, then we took a walk I admitted everything I felt about her, she told me some things, that's it," I said, wow that was fast.

"That's great, that's what I also did to Camille, well, except for the dinner and walk, I just took her to Eiffel Tower," he said happily. Finally, the thing he's been hiding for so long, is finally out.

"Yo, Carlos, what happened to you?" we both asked. Carlos looked up, then faced us.

"I told Stephanie I love her," he said fast. "That's great, I mean Stephanie's waiting for the word to came out on you, and it did," Logan said. I nodded in agreement. James is still out, and I don't know where.

"Guys, where's James?" I asked. "Oh, he's out, he's at the spa, I think," Logan said. Carlos just nodded.

"We better call James, it's late, we have a early rehearsals tomorrow before the show," I said.

"Sure, I texted him but he won't reply," Carlos said. "I'll just call him," I suggested. They nodded. I called James after a few rings it finally answered.

"Dude, what's up?" James greeted. "James, you gotta go back here, before Kelly checks on us, we got early rehearsals tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, yeah. That, okay, I'll go now," he said. "Okay, make it fast, Jo texted me Kelly's already there," I warned. "Sure, later," he said then hanged up. Before I go to sleep, I decided to check on Jo.

_Still up? –Kendall_

Few moments later, my buzzed. I'm pretty much sure it was Jo. James was already having his beauty sleep.

_Yeah, and why are you still up, Knight? It's late –Jo_

_Nothing, the guys and I just have something to talk about –Kendall_

_Okay. But you have to go to sleep now, you're gonna be busy tomorrow,-Jo_

_Yeah, fine. I'll go if you also go. –kendall _

_Deal. Love you, goodnight. –Jo_

_Love you too, babe –Kendall_

I slept again with my iPod on my ears, trying to sleep. After some songs I finally got to sleep.

**Jo POV**

I know Kendall's already asleep. I tried myself getting to sleep, and I did. As I was sleeping there's this dream that's been bothering me for nights.

_A guy walked into a beautiful house, in a village of some great actors, finding his wife in the kitchen. The lady was blond, it kinda look like me. And the guy totally looks like Kendall. When he found his wife on the pool side, he smiled then made his way to her._

"_Hey," he said before kissing the lady. "Hey, what did he do to you guys today?" she asked. He smirked. "Exhausting rehearsals," he said. He took the next lounge chair to the lady. "How's the show going?" he asked. _

"_Nothing… scene after scene" the lady said. "Remember when the guys and I ran after you? The guys gived up and I'm still there waiting for you," the guy said almost like asking._

"_Yeah, it's great that you didn't give up, and your sister knew about my secret," the lady said softly._

"_How's Katie going by the way?" she added. _Now, I know it's me and Kendall. _"Nothing, still being Dak's manager and girlfriend," he said. The guys we're all married except for Carlos, who Kendall said that was going to ask Stephanie tomorrow night._

"_Camille's struggling with Catherine, when I got there earlier," she said. _

Then the dream went black. Someone was waking me up, it was Camille. After a few more shakes I jumped out of bed.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said. I checked on my phone and saw two messages. One was from Kendall and one from my mom.

_Morning – Kendall_

_Hey, sweetie, how's Paris going? –Mom_

_Morning to you too, -Jo_

_Hey, mom. It's going great the guys are having a show tonight. –Jo_

I prepared myself for the day and Camille, Stephanie, and I go down to have some breakfast, the guys we're already out on rehearsal.

We sat on the chairs at the restaurant of the hotel. We took some food and settled down.

"What happened yesterday?" Camille asked. "Kendall said he loved me, and stuff," I replied.

"That's what also Logan told me," Camille said. "Same with Carlos, he was terrible at it," Stephanie said.

"Those guys really know eachother," Camille said. "How did Carlos told you, spill it," I said smiling.

"Okay, he took me to this garden in some place, then that's it. He was pretty much nervous I could tell it, after five times of trying to say the word it came out fast," Stephanie said.

After breakfast, we know the guys are busy so we just gone to shopping. Four hours 8 bags on our hands. We we're now on a hip-chick store, which got so many nice clothes I was searching for some while Camille is trying on one. I finally saw a good one. It was yellow sundress it has a little ribbon at the waist part, it was above my knees, iknew this will look good with my white flat covered doll-shoes.

I grabbed it, and tried it on, when I came out I asked Stephanie if it's nice she said it was. Then I got five handbags on my hands while Camille got four and Stephanie also got five.

"Let's go, the show's starting in three hours, maybe we could visit the guys, we got VIP and backstage passes," Camille said.

"Sure," Stephanie and I both said in unison. We we're struggling on what to wear at the show.

"How 'bout, this?" I asked showing them black jeans, a red top and black leather jacket, with my black boots. "That's great," Stephanie said.

"and you wear this," I said handing her the top she bought earlier, it was a white top with some text in it, and some black legging, and her boots like mine.

"Thanks, it looks great," she said after trying it. "It's okay, Camille, are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out just one sec," she said. Then seconds later she came out. She was wearing a pair of dark, dark blue skinny jeans with navy blue colored tank top it was flowy and loose-fitting, and hand spaghetti straps.

"You look great," we both said. "Thanks," she said. "You ready? Let's go," I asked.

"Yeah, here's our backstage and VIP passes," she said as she handed the passes to us. We mumbled thanks t o her and made our way to the show. After taking a cab we we're there, we showed the passes and showed us the way to the guys dressing room. When we knocked we saw Kendall and Carlos playing xbox, James doing his hair and Logan opened the door for us.

"Hey," we said. They looked up. "Hey," Kendall said and patted the seat next to him, inviting me.

I moved my way to him, took the seat and he handed me the a controller, the guys know I love this game, so here I am playing again. When I won the round, Kendall held his hands on my hands, and pulling me to go with him somewhere. I put down the controller, and followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Here," he said. It was actually the rehearsal room, and the band have their things there.

"You look great," he said. "Thanks," I replied before kissing him we we're like that for three minutes. Wow, that was so great.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" I asked. Pointing over his own guitar at the corner. "Sure," he said then he picked up two guitars. We have this little jamming just the two of us playing instruments.

"What song are we playing today, huh?" he asked. I looked at up him from the guitar. "It's up to you, you choose," I said. He smiled.

"Okay, how about I just teach you one of our songs, um, "Nothing Even Matters," is that okay?" he asked. "Sure," I said he know I love this song, it was actually on the soundtrack of my show. He told me the chords and I played it, it was the fifth time we we're playing the whole song.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you (oh woah) and nothing even _

_Matters, (whoa oh)_

We played for an hour then head back to the dressing room, laughing. We played one of our tricks again, I remember when we we're tricking Bitters at their 'Social Gathering'.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Logan asked. "Nothing," we said still laughing. He gave us a look. "Fine, we tricked one of the mean staff here," he said.

"That's cool! You should have bring us!" Carlos said. Kendall told me how they hated this mean dude who keeps on getting them out of the lounge.

"Yeah," Stephanie, Camille, Logan, and James said in agreement.

We we're laughing in there for hours played truth or dare, played video games then played band hero, it was me, Carlos, Kendall, and Stephanie.

"Guys, 20 minutes and it's showtime," Kelly informed. We stopped playing and helped the guys on what to wear tonight. I handed Kendall clothes he'll be wearing tonight, but he forgot hisbeanie in his room.

"Okay, you have to go now, we'll be at the sidestage watching you guys," I said. I kissed him goodluck,and they started the show. They started with Big Night, the girls we're screaming out loud, some we're screaming 'I Love You Kendall' but I didn't bother it, I know Kendall love his fans, too.

The show ended an hour ago, before they played their last song, Til I Forget About You, the guys played acoustic version of Nothing Even Matters, Kendall on his guitar while they sing. He was looking at me every minute, and I was smiling I know this song meant something in us.

The guys are having a meet-and-greet session now, so we we're there with Kelly watching them at the side.

**Kendall POV**

We we're having a meet-and-greet. Some fans are so crazy. I have one on my section I was signing her belongings.

"Hey," I said. The fan was smiling wide. "Hey," the fan said.

Some fans we're good some we're crazy. And one fan, asked me about me and Jo, I pointed Jo at the side, she waved Hi. Then, the fan asked if she can take a picture of her with me and Jo.

"wait, I'll call her," I said excusing myself. "Jo, a fan wanna have a snap with us, there, can you?" I asked. She looked up. "Sure," she said then walked with me.

"Hey," she said to the fan. "Hey, I'm a big fan of your show," the fan said to her. "Thanks," Jo said then shaked her hands with the fan. I was glad she liked Jo's show.

We took a picture, and one with the guys. Then some fans came too, then it was over. Finally, I was a little exhausted so I wanna have some time with Jo and rest.

We had our dinner, Gustavo and Kelly weren't there, James said they we're going to check where we are going to have our next show.

After dinner, Jo and I took a walk at the park. It was a great night. I held my hands intertwined with hers.

"That fan earlier looks nice," she said. "Yeah," I said.

"Hey, you wanna go to Malibu after the tour in New York?" I asked. "That's cool, Sure," she said. I faced her and kissed her softly.

"Let's go back," she said. "Sure," I said.

I walked her again to her room and said goodbyes.

I was on my bed again with my iPod.

_Goodnight, love you babe – Jo_

_Goodnight, love you too –Kendall_

* * *

><p>AN: I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the next day, I was really busy these days. But I promise, I'll post the next chapter fast. Review! :))


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, didn't own anything mentioned in the story. I just own the plot. So, as promised here's the third chapter of the story. I worked on this the whole night but I made some additions so it was a little late by my planned date of posting this. Sorry, for not updating, but here it is. The characters in the story belonged to Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Jo POV**

Well, the guys just ended their tour here in Paris so we're off the road to Germany. I was relieved when Kendall told me they prepared a xbox there, so we can play. It's gonna be a long road trip. But I'm glad I'm with Kendall, when they we're gone for their first tour back then, I was really lonely and alone, though, Camille and Stephanie we're there, I still missed Kendall. But now, I'm with him in his tour, with my bestfriends too. Kelly just checked us off the hotel, they compartment men put our bags at the storage of the bus.

"Where's Gustavo?" Logan asked, worried.

"Oh, he's taking his private jet there, he needs some more time preparing for the concert there, so I'm gonna be your chaperon while he's gone," Kelly explained. We all nodded. Wow, I never thought Gustavo cared that much for the guys.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Kelly said. Then we all jumped into the bus. Wow, this is huge. Beds at the end, table in front, xbox and TV at the middle, and some lounge. The guys are so lucky, all their tours they've been here, for hours, just hanging out.

Camille went off with Logan at the bed, both holding a script, I think he's trying to help Camille about her next audition. Stephanie, Carlos, and James went off to play xbox.

"Hey," Kendall said, inviting me to join him at the table. I joined him he's across of me. "Hey," I replied.

"You sure, about going to Malibu next next month?" he asked. We planned this for weeks, cuz' when we first came there, it was horrible, that crazy fan girl Sandy trying to get rid of me, and some stuff, but it was fun, Kendall said everything what I wanted to hear that time. So, we just decided to comeback there, this time just the two of us, with Stephanie and Carlos. I didn't mind Stephanie and Carlos joining us, Stephanie's my bestfriend, Kendall didn't either, I think it's gonna be fun. We're spending one week there.

"Yep, why? Is there any doubts?" I asked playfully while I let out some giggle. "Not a bit," he said. I smiled.

"I still can't believe Gustavo left us, with no yelling, that is so cool," he said. Yeah, that was cool. "Yeah," I replied. After all we've been through, we're still going strong as ever. Everyday I just love him even more.

"Wait, I'm just gonna get us some snack," Kendall said. Then, something buzzed in my pocket, well, it was my phone. I picked it up. It was from Kendall, wow, we we're just talkin' earlier.

_Do you want some chips and soda? – Kendall_

This guy is so sweet! I can't believe he'll do this, asking me what I want.

_Sure. Comeback quick – Jo_

And after some moments, he came back. Carrying two sodas and a pack of chips. Great. He got my favorite chip. This guy knows me very well. From my favorite color to my favorite song and stuff. He knows me pretty well.

"Here," he said handing me one soda and putting down the snacks. "Thanks," I said. I looked into his green eyes, and I was lost in it, again, he looked at me and pecked my lips.

"Hey," I said jokingly. Then leaned in for another kiss. It was fast but sweet. "Is that another thank you?" he asked playfully. "Well, you know me very well, Mr. Knight," I said.

"So, you're wearing the necklace I gave you," he said pointing at my neck. Well, still beautiful when I first saw it, the diamond heart necklace he gave me, that night in Paris, it's where he admitted it all. Well, for 9 months of us dating, that was the first time he told me that.

"Yeah, and you're wearing the bracelet I gave you," I said. Well, it wasn't the bracelet for the girls actually, just like the friendship bracelets. A grin grew on his face. We talked about some stuff there, and about us. Well, the part about us, just add some fluff in it. I like him very much, yet this is the first and only guy I will ever love, except my Dad. He knows all my secrets, but not the one I shared with Camille sometimes, well I need a little privacy, a girl talk I say.

He asked me just an hour ago if I wanna join him, Stephanie, and the guys playing. We played some games, random games. The guys won five times, I guess, and four for us. Hours and hours passed by, and I was reading a book at the table we're we sat earlier in the morning. I was reading a book about Princess Diana, well, she kinda inspire many people about her life. When Kelly was about to say something.

"Guys, we're here. Just like the one in Paris, the girls room with me is beside your's," Kelly said. Then pointing at the door of the bus. James followed Kelly soon after, then Logan and Camille, then Carlos and Stephanie. Kendall put his arms around my shoulder, then held my other hand as we go out of the bus.

"So, this is the hotel," he said. "What place is this, by the way?" I asked, curiousity showing in my reaction. "I think it's MÜnchen, let's ask Kelly," he said as we followed them inside. It was beautiful, seems so peaceful.

"I hope, Carlos won't jump again on my bed,"he said. "You know, I tried doing that to you, but you won't wake up, so we got on Plan B," I admitted. "You did that?" he asked playfully. I nodded.

"It's fine, it was you," he said. That's cool, he didn't get mad at me for that, but when Carlos is, he just go out of his normal temperature.

"Guys, your room is 3C, and we'll be at 3B," Kelly said. I liked this woman, I mean, she's doing great at her work, she manages to get the guys and Gustavo out of trouble. That's good.

"Okay," we all said. Then proceeded to our rooms. Even though Gustavo treated them like soldiers, doing stuff that only military soldiers are used to. He's good at disciplining the guys. I'm still thinking if Gustavo have a child.

When we reach our rooms, it's also like the ones in Paris four rooms inside the suite. But I think it's more comfortable, I guess.

"Okay, girls, the guys will have their show next week, so for the rest of the week, you can spend the time with them," Kelly said.

"Okay," we said in unison. "if they ask you where we are, just tell them we're gone doing preparations for the shows," she added.

"Sure," I said. She left the room carrying her portfolio and handbag again.

_Hey, can we come there? It's boring in here –Carlos_

"Hey, the guys are asking, if they can come here?" I said. "Sure," they said.

_Sure, can you tell Kendall make it quick, I have something to tell him –Jo_

Few minutes later, we we're counting. "In 5….4….3….2…." Then Carlos bumped in the door passing James, then Logan, then Kendall. "….and 1," we said laughing.

"What are you counting for?" James asked. We're still laughing our hearts out. "Nothing," we said trying to hide the laughter.

"Fine," Camille said. "We we're counting when are you guys gonna bump in the door," Stephanie said. I nodded in agreement. They just mouthed a 'Oh'. I left the couch and go to my room.

I can hear them talking about so many random stuff. "Hey, where's Jo?" I heard Kendall ask.

"She's at her room, the one in the right," Camille said pointing at the door. "Okay," he said. "Thanks," he added then. I can hear his footsteps coming to my room when I heard him knock.

"…Jo," he called. "Yeah, come in, door's open," I said. When I saw him he seated right next to me. I was watching Family Guy, again.

"What's up?" I asked. "Nothing," he replied. "Yeah, sure, what are they doing outside?" I asked I'm really curious on what they're doing.

"Playing video games, James is doing his hair, as always," he said, saying 'his hair as always' sarcastically.

I don't know why I'm being like this again. Everytime the memory of my Dad, comes in my mind I just cry. I hope Kendall won't notice. I hated it when he gets upset because of me.

Unfortunately, he noticed. "Hey, Jo, why are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "Hey, you can tell me everything," he said I know he's trying to comfort me. "My…my… it's my m-my D-dad," I said in sobs. He patted my back and hugged me tight.

"What happened?" he asked. "He's one of the victims, of the world trade that time," I said still sobbing hard. "It's fine, my Dad left us too, Katie never got the chance to meet him," he said, I know he's trying to be strong but I never heard him talk about his Dad before. "Sorry, I didn't know," I said, trying to stop my sobbing.

He kissed my head. Then pulled my face to look at him. "Everything will be fine, I know it hurts but, you need to stay strong," he said rubbing my back. I stopped crying. There's this effect on me that Kendall can only do, my Mom takes weeks or even months on trying to comfort me about my Dad, but with Kendall I think everything is possible.

"Your amazing you know that," I said, smiling to him. "Well, I try my best, for you,"he said. Aww, that is so sweet! "Thanks," I said.

"It's okay," he said. If earlier I was resting on his chest, now we're facing eachother. I kissed him. Which he kissed back quick, the kiss was passionate, just like our first kiss. When I broke apart he was also smiling.

"Why don't we go out, and have our time off together?" he suggested. That's a good idea! well, spending time with him is totally worth it. It's Kendall, the guy that I first saw in the doors of Palmwoods, and he took my breath away. I don't know why did I ever say I have a boyfriend back then, but I was glad he didn't give up on me.

"That'd be great," I said. "I'll go change, I'll pick you up," he said then kissing me again. I waved him goodbye and went to my clothes. i picked up some clothes and decided what to wear. After a few debates in my mind, I was wearing a black leggings, the boots I wore at the concert, my black jacket, and a red top, I hanged my hair like the ones like Taylor Swift's, the headband at the top of my wavy hair.

Then I got out, Kendall's already there, waiting at the couch with the guys. He was wearing his usual. Jeans, his black Vans, a hoodie, a blue shirt, and a black jacket.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked up to him. "Let's go," I said. Then he lead me out the door following me. "Where are we going?" I asked I really don't have any idea where we are going. "You'll see," he said. This man has full of surprises. We walked downtown, his arms on my shoulder. Then we stopped at this restaurant, then I don't know what's he gonna do next, but all I know is I'm sure it's gonna be great.

He talked to the waitress, asking about his reservation he made a while ago. Then the lady lead us to our seats. It was one of the private tables again, it was great.

"This is great, thanks," I told him. Before I could take my seat he reach for me and I allowed him to take me to my chair. I don't know how did Mrs. Knight managed to make Kendall this great, but she did a great job at it.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I smirked. "What?" he asked sarcastically. "Nothing, your just cute when your like that you know," I said trying not to giggle.

"Well, if you like it so," he said. "How long will you be in New York?" I asked him, I'm gonna be there for one month, so, I just wanna know.

"One whole month," he said. _Yes! That's great! I'm with him for three whole months, in different places. _I thought.

"That's great!" I said happily. "Jo, I have something to tell you," he said, I can see in his eyes that he's being serious.

"What is it?" I asked a little nervous of what he's gonna say. "I love _you,_" Kendall said. A smile flashed on my face.

"and I don't know what to do without you, I mean before we don't have time for eachother because of our busy schedules, I'm just happy your with me," he said, I can see that he's sincere in ever word he said.

"You know Kendall, if you weren't here with me, I don't know what to do, you're the only one that makes me feel this way, when you comfort me, everything seems to be okay in the end, but when other people does that it takes weeks or even months for me to be comforted, I love you so so much," I said, almost crying.

"Hey, don't cry, you know that I don't like it when I see you cry, you're a strong person, you know that," he said. I wiped my tears away. He held my hand to his.

"I have something to give you," he said reaching out something in his jacket's pocket. It was a necklace.

"Wow," I said in awe. It was also a diamond crusted necklace, but something was written on it. It said something, _ I love you, Jo –Kendall _Can't he be any sweeter? He's the best guy I ever knew.

He stood up and put the necklace at my neck. Then after he placed it, he kissed my forehead. "Thanks, it was beautiful, I love you Kendall," I said still smiling wide.

"Do you like it?," he asked. "Yes, really really like it," I said. "I didn't get you anything, because I have something planned but this isn't the time yet," I added.

"It's fine," he said. "If you're happy , I'm a happy," he said. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said.

"You're the best person that I ever knew," I said. I stood up and kissed his cheek.

After we finished dinner, we walked to the parks there, well, again, some fans ran to us, asking questions about us, but left quick.

Kendall, put his arms around me, I held him tight. I hope everytime it's like this, I'm with him, I felt safe around him. I don't know what I did to have Kendall, but I'm very grateful of having him.

"You know what, I saw a movie theatre by the park, and I saw Stephanie's new movie, can we watch ot?" I asked him, kinda suggested.

"Sure," he said. We walked at the movie theatre and saw Stephanie's new movie, well, it was horror and a bit suspense, it the best genre she's ever directed.

"Two tickets, please," I said. Kendall by my side. "Oh my gosh, it's you Jo Taylor from New Town High, and Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush," the girl said, yeah, it's always been like that whenever people see us together, so we got used to it.

We just nodded, then get our tickets and popcorns. My body was buried by Kendall's body, I mean, the movie is really scary, I mean it, though we already experienced it in Palm Woods, Stephanie's movies kept getting better and better.

When the killer was already about to stab the main character, everyone was already screaming, and of them is me. Kendall held me tighter. We we're like that for the rest of the movie. I could tell, it was a really good movie.

"That was a great movie," Kendall said. "Yeah, I agree, though I was a little scared," I said.

"It's fine," he said. "You wanna go back now?" I asked. "he looked down to me. "Kelly said you guys have a interview tomorrow, so you better have some sleep," I added, I was really concerned about him when he sleeps late.

"Let's go," he said happily. We walked to the hotel, I'm happy that our careers are taking off, but sometimes we need to sacrifice the chance to have some time together. Camille got a lead role at a teen oriented show, Stephanie's movies are hit, I'm still on the show about to film the first episode of season three in New York, the guys are hit worldwide. He walked me to my room, I still didn't want to end the night though, something's special in it, so I don't know, I have butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey, you wanna go to the garden at the back?" he asked. "Sure," I replied. Now, I'm really nervous. I still don't know the ways here at the hotel, but Kendall showed me, except for the garden, I didn't know there's a garden in this hotel. Walked past the door inside, now we we're by the pool, and I saw like a bridge on the right side of the pool, I think it's the way to the garden.

He held my hand as we walked, I was following him. It was nice garden, flowers, vines, benches, just like a garden and a fountain at the middle. "This is nice," I said nervous.

"Yeah, I know, look at the stars," he said, I looked up as he snaked his arms around my shoulders still his free hand held on my hand.

"It's beautiful," I said. "You know my Dad use told me before when you miss someone look at the sky, it'll make you feel better," I added. I rested my head on his chest, his chin on my head. His dimples we're showing off themselves, one of the things I love about Kendall.

"I wonder how's Palm Woods going," I said, I'm really thinking about it, I loved travelling now, but somehow I kind of miss Palm Woods and Bitters being bossy and mean.

"Nothing, it's Bitters being mean again and screaming at kinds to stay out of the pool," Kendall said, confident. Well, that's is what Bitters used to do all the time.

"Yeah, I miss the pool," I said, burying my face under Kendall's chest. I could feel his man scent. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Me too, you wanna go? There's a pool here," he suggested. "Sure, I'll go change," I said as I stand up. We walked upstairs and quickly changed.

Kendall texted me just a minute ago that I can bring Stephanie and Camille, he's bringing the guys, as well. I really miss the guys' fire pit jams by the pool.

"Hey, you wanna come at the pool? The guys are coming," I invited them. "Sure, that'd be great," Stephanie said and Camille just nodded and hurried to change. I changed into my bikini, but I kept them un noticed so I put on a top robe. Moments later, Camille and Stephanie went out of their rooms and had changed into their bikinis.

"Let's go," Camille said happily. We grabbed our towels and went down. Passing by the lobby, we say the guys at the pool trying to push James. "There they are," Stephanie said. We nodded and followed her.

"What's up," We asked. The guys looked up. "Nothing," they said. James who's already looking at us was pushed by Logan and Carlos, he splashed through the process. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

I looked at Kendall who's trying to get my attention earlier, and gestured me to the seat next to him. I sat down and laughed at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I just thought we're just like in Palm Woods," I said trying to catch my breath. He nodded and took a sip of his lemonade.

"What are you guys doing there? Come in here, I'm getting lonely," James said, crossing his arms. We laughed at him, he's being childish again. Then Carlos and Logan jumped to the pool, and Camille and Stephanie followed them.

"You two!" James said, pointing at the two of us. "What?" we said in unison. "Come down, here! It's unfair!" Carlos said. Logan, James, Camille and Stephanie nodded. kendall stood up and about to jump at the pool when he noticed I wasn't coming. "Surrender," he said. I looked away. Then few seconds then. "Fine!" I said standing up. Kendall jumped and I followed him.

"Let's go water wrestling!" Carlos said. The guys nodded and Camille, me, and Stephanie just at the side of the pool. Carlos with Kendall and Logan with James. Then they started fighting there, they're playing like kids, well, they aren't normal if they weren't like that.

After a few more stunts Logan fell down and James almost drowned. Which, means, Kendall and Carlos won. "Yeah, we won!" Carlos exclaimed dancing like you know the way he used to. We looked at Stephanie and laughed, she laughed too, but Carlos is sweet though he's like that at times.

We stayed there for like, half-hour, I guess. Then got back to our rooms, and rest.

_Sleep now, you have show tomorrow –Jo_

_Fine. Goodnight. Love ya, babe –Kendall_

_Goodnight. Love you too –Jo_

Then I fell asleep, wondering what's gonna happen tomorrow.

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading the chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry I didn't update the following days. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there's more coming up! You can check out my other story "More than Friends", too. Don't forget to review after! :))


End file.
